12 Hearts
by Shiny Vapor
Summary: A sequel to 12 Hours! Modern AU.
1. Haunted

**A/N: Hello everyone! It has been some time now since 12 Hours ended and let's be honest…who wanted it to end?! So thanks to so many of you, I was able to kick myself in the butt and get this sequel started. There will (hopefully) be more chapters than 12 Hours had, with a brand new plot and some new characters as well! Hope you'll stay for the ride and enjoy it~**

* * *

><p>Tatiana screamed herself awake. Her eyes were wide and dilated. Sweat fell from her body and onto the sheets below. The young woman panted so hard, that it seemed a panic attack was just around the corner.<p>

Then the light came on.

Toothiana rushed to her sister's bed side, "Tati! Tat…it's okay." She would say.

But the girl just stared blankly passed her, and at nothing in particular.

Soon her other sisters would join the two in her bed. Toothiana pulled Tatiana into her lap and pet her hair, as her other sisters curled up all around the shaken girl. It took a moment, but she soon broke into tears and hugged her body against them all.

Jack stood in the doorway with heavy eyes. He leaned against the frame of the door and watched. He watched as his girlfriend comforted her sisters. They knew it would be tough; that their ordeal would take time to overcome.

But looking to Tatiana, Jack couldn't see anything else but a broken girl.

After the attack no one felt safe. With only Jack, Aster, and the Tull sisters left…Mr. North's building was tanking. The man needed to sale it. So, the girls were moving in with their uncle Sandy and Jack needed to find a roommate and fast.

Luckily, Aster needed a roommate too.

"I-I'm sorry…" Tatiana finally said.

She hated herself for needing such comfort; for being so weak. But most of all, she hated how afraid she still was. Pitch was gone, locked away for good. And yet, she was still scared; all the time, especially at night. It seemed as though her therapy wasn't working at all.

"It's alright…" Toothiana began.

"Yeah," Anna started. "

"We understand…" Ana finished.

Tina saddened, "Pitch was scary…"

Tanya winked, "But Aster saved you."

"So dun be scared!" Little Briana tried to assure.

Tatiana smiled weakly at all of them, then glanced Jack's way; who smiled back. He had been sleeping over their house a lot lately. None of the girls minded but, it made Tatiana think about Aster.

A lot.

She loved her sisters. And loved how they always rushed to her when she had a nightmare. But, she wanted someone else to be there. Someone she couldn't look in the eyes for too long anymore.

Toothiana pet her sister's hair and whispered reassuring words in her ear. All of her sisters hugged her close. However, it was late. Tatiana knew they were all tired. So, she lied. She said she was alright; so that they would leave.

"Good night…"

They all exchanged their good nights. One by one, the sisters went back to their respective beds. B.T looked at Toothiana, who wished to bring her back to bed, then to Tatiana. She smiled warmly and snuggled under the covers with her. Tatiana smiled back but weakly.

"Sweet dreams." Toothiana said sweetly.

She then slipped away from the bed, and over to Jack. Jack reached for Tooth's hand. He tugged her out of the room and back onto the living room futon. The two sat down beside each other. They smiled briefly before going back to their cuddle time.

Jack wrapped his arms around her, "…Tatiana seems worse."

"I know…"

"She's been going to therapy, right?"

Toothiana sighed, "She started going by herself."

"That's not a yes, Tooth."

Toothiana pouted, "I know. She tells me that she does so I believe her."

Jack only nodded. He rubbed her arm and played with a piece of her dyed hair in his free hand. It was quite late; the kind of time that could make a boy nervous. It was hard being with Toothiana but not being with her at the same time. Jack loved her sisters, but at the same time, it made it hard for the two to be intimate.

"Are you able to go back to sleep?"

The sound of his girlfriend's voice caught him off guard.

Jack looked down and into those bright pinkish-purple eyes.

"Not really." And grinned.

Toothiana flashed him a playful smirk. Slowly, she moved onto his lap and sat on him. Jack both loved and hated when she did such a thing. Her small hands ran up his chest, as his would wrap around her waist.

"Do you want a kiss, Jack?"

Jack eyed her playfully, "Maybe."

Toothiana smiled big as she leaned into him. Both their eyes would lower; threatening to close. But at the last moment, Tooth pulled away. She giggled childishly at her display and Jack's face.

Jack frowned at first.

Then smirked cockily, "Bad move, little girl."

Toothiana's cheeks puffed up. She hated when Jack called her that. But he loved her reaction to it, so he never stopped. Her body lifted suddenly, her eyes widened as she yelped. Jack moved her up and flipped her back onto the futon.

She laughed.

He smiled.

He loved her laugh. She looked up at him; her eyes shining, her cheeks red. Jack moved her hair out of her face. Then, he ran his hands up her arms and pulled them over her head. Toothiana felt her heart beat quicker and her stomach flutter. It had been months since their first date, and yet, she still felt like their first meeting.

Their first embrace.

First kiss.

Her eyelids slowly lowered as he moved downward. Her body jerked upwards with anticipation. Jack was good at teasing her. He always moved into her slowly; his lips hovering only centimeters away from her own. She tried to move up to catch them, but Jack held her down.

He smirked at her yearning.

"Jaack…" She whined in a hushed whisper.

"Where's your tough girl act?" He teased.

Toothiana blushed harder, "P-please."

His body heated up. Her voice was too much for him sometimes, especially when she begged. There was no slowly this time. Jack slammed his lips against hers, and wasted no time pushing his tongue inside. Toothiana moaned into his mouth, which only made it worse.

A knock on the door ruined the moment. Jack shot up defensively as Toothiana caught her breath. Jack's eyes immediately shot to the clock under the T.V stand. His eyes squinted briefly, and then he sat up.

"Who the hell is it? Do they know how late it is?"

Toothiana fixed herself, "Oh Jack…you're just mad they interrupted."

"Damn straight I am!"

Toothiana giggled at him and slipped away. Jack frowned, watching her walk towards the front door. He stood up once she was close to it. A smile crept onto his face from watching his petite girlfriend struggle to see through the peep hole. She got on her tippy toes, but still needed to jump up.

Her eyes widened.

She stumbled back holding her chest.

Jack rushed over to her, "What is it?"

"T-the door." She was shaking.

Jack frowned holding her from behind.

He then looked at the door, "Who is it, Tooth? Who's at the door?"

When she didn't answer, Jack moved over to it. He peeked through the peephole, but no one seemed to be there. Tooth clung to him from behind as he went to open the door. She whispered for him to be careful, but when the door opened, he flew back.

Aster popped out.

Toothiana laughed.

Jack glared, "Real funny guys."

Aster flashed a victorious grin, "Afraid of the dark mate?"

Toothiana nearly fell on her thighs laughing. This caused Jack to grab her. She squeaked as he lifted her up, "I'll get you back for this."

"You can try!"

Aster shook his head at the two, "You guys ready for tomorrow?"

Toothiana was set back down but she clung back to Jack, "Yes! I took off of school for the day and everything."

"I told her she didn't have to…"

"You think we can't pack?" Aster asked.

Toothiana pouted, eying them both.

"I just don't trust you two alone together."

Jack chuckled, "Bunny loves me!"

"Watch it, mate."

Toothiana giggled, "See?"

"So what brings you over? It can't just be to ask us that."

Aster glanced around the apartment for a moment. He then blinked a few times, as if confused or caught in some lie. He chuckled nervously and ran a hand through his hair, "Ah, nothin'. Just wanted to check up on you guys."

Jack glared questioningly, "We're fine."

"Good, good."

Toothiana tilted her head to the side, unaware of the adjusted atmosphere.

"Well! See you buggers tomorrow then." Aster took one more look around before leaving. Toothiana walked with him back to the door and shut it once he was gone.

"Pretty late to be checking up on us, eh?"

Jack frowned.

"Jack? What is it?"

Jack revealed a weak smile and shook his head no; as if to say nothing. He then walked back over to the futon and sat down. Toothiana knew that look. She saddened slightly, and then went back over to him. Sitting beside him, she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"What's wrong, Jack?"

"It's stupid…" He whispered.

Toothiana shot up to look at him, "Tell me."

"Does Aster still have feelings for you?"

There was a pause. He prepared himself for the inevitable fight, but she only laughed. She laughed so much, in fact, she needed to hold her sides. Jack wasn't amused. He eyed his girlfriend up and down until she spoke again.

"Seriously?"

Jack only folded his arms.

"We were kids!"

"So? You stayed friends. Maybe he still does."

Toothiana smiled sweetly, "You're cute when you're jealous."

Jack stood, "I can't be jealous if you're mine. I'm being territorial."

Tooth reached for his arm and pulled him back down to her. Jack huffed, but didn't object when she rested herself against him once more. Her face burned. She thought after they started dating that she would get used to him.

His looks.

His touch.

His words.

But she found herself blushing like a school girl every time.

"I love you Jack…"

Jack froze briefly. Twelve hours in an elevator, three months of physical therapy and five months of actual dating. However, that was the first time either of them had said the L word to one another.

Jack swallowed his shock to embrace her. She could feel how fast his heart was beating, "I…love you too Tooth."

Toothiana felt him smile against her head. She had always romanticized a boy telling her that he loved her. There was a horse, sometimes flower. Oh, to be young. But, she never thought she'd be the one to say it first. The moment may not have been ideal, but to her, it was perfect.

* * *

><p>Tatiana woke up before everyone; some time before dawn. At first, she just laid in bed with B.T; who was resting on her chest. Slowly, she slipped away from the small girl and out of her bedroom. She threw whatever clothes she saw first on, and left the room.<p>

Her baby blue eyes spotted her older sister and Jack on the futon. The two were cuddled up in their sleep. It was quite a cute sight, but one that only saddened Tatiana. She would sneak passed them and towards the front door. The door was heavy, so she had to be extra careful not to make noise.

Once she opened the door, Aster pulled away. She flinched and stared at him. It seemed he was just about to knock on the door when she opened it. Tatiana couldn't keep her eyes on him long, and pushed through him and away without word.

"Hey-" He reached his arm out.

"Sorry," She lied, "I'm late for something."

Aster stood there for a moment. He watched her disappear into the stairwell before stepping inside the apartment. Jack and Toothiana were still sleeping. He rolled his eyes at the sight, bending down slightly to pick up a random pillow to throw at them.

"BUNNY!"

He paused and spun around.

B.T tackled him, waking everyone in the house.

Jack rubbed his eyes and helped Toothiana sit up. She laughed tiredly at her baby sister. Aster picked the tiny girl up as he rose. He then walked over to the futon and dropped her down on the two playfully. Jack grunted as Toothiana laughed more.

"I WANT BREAKFAST."

Toothiana pat her sister's head, "Ask Tati. Jack and I need to help Aster."

Aster frowned briefly, "She uh…went out."

"Out?" Toothiana stood up, "Out where?"

B.T jumped up and down on Jack, "Breakfast Jack!"

"Dunno, Sheila. She said she was late for somethin' and left. I assumed her therapy-"

"She doesn't have therapy today…"

"Oh…"

Jack glanced at B.T, who glanced back at him.

"Awkwaaaard~" They said in unison.

Toothiana pouted at their laughter, "Not funny guys. I'm really worried about her."

Jack stifled his laughter, "You worry too much Tooth. Tatiana just needs her alone time."

"I thought she would have that, after she dropped out of school."

Aster shot Jack a look.

Jack nodded and set Baby Tooth down, "Text her. I'm sure she's fine. I'll start on breakfast, okay?"

Toothiana felt his hand rub her arm. She smiled at him and nodded, "Okay."

B.T plopped on the futon as Toothiana left to grab her phone. Aster reached into his pocket and pulled his out. He texted Tatiana quickly, then headed into the kitchen. He eyed Jack from behind before stepping in fully.

"Need help?"

Jack laughed, "You offering?"

The Aussie shrugged.

Tatiana stopped walking when her cell phone vibrated. She checked it and saw Aster's text. Her hand gripped down lightly on the phone. She breathed in deeply and exhaled out softly. But, she didn't know how to respond so she didn't.

The bus stop was close by. Tatiana hurried to it, in fear of missing the morning bus. She leaned against a pole with a bus symbol on it. The bus appeared to be late, which angered her. Seconds later, a boy walked over dressed in all black. His bright platinum blonde hair was hard to miss, and for some reason he reminded her of Jack.

The two stood beside each other in awkward silence.

Then he spoke, "Tatiana right?"

Tatiana glanced to side before meeting the soft spoken boy's eyes.

"Y-yeah."

He gave her a friendly smile, only to frown with caution.

"Can I ask you about Pitch?"


	2. Deja vu

**A/N: Because plenty of you asked, here is a timeline (with birthdays) and age chart!**

**January: "12 Hours" started on the 16****th**

**Jack's birthday is on the 21****st**

**February: Tatiana's birthday is on the 15th **

**Tina's birthday is on the 8th**

**March: Toothiana's birthday is on the 23rd**

**April: "12 Hours" ended on the 18****th**

**Aster's birthday is on the 15th **

**May **

**June: The twins' birthday is on the 11th**

**July**

**August: Tanya's birthday is on the 6th**

**September: "12 Hearts" started on the 30****th**

**October**

**November: B.T's birthday is on the 1****st**

**December**

**That would mean that everyone aged a year, expect Baby Tooth, from what they were in 12 Hours. This would make their ages:**

**Toothiana (20)**

**Tatiana (18)**

**Tanya (17)**

**Ana (14)**

**Anna (14)**

**Tina (11)**

**B.T (7)-birthday hasn't passed yet**

**Jack (20)**

**Aster (23)**

**Hope that helped!**

"Wings up ladies! You all ready to go?"

Tanya pulled her hair into her iconic ponytail and rolled her eyes, "Why do you insist on saying that?"

Tina flashed their hand symbol, then the twins did, and finally B.T.

"Looks like you're the only one not doing it." Jack teased; this caused Tanya to roll her eyes once more.

"Careful there, Sheila. They might stay that way."

"THAT CAN HAPPEN?"

Toothiana laughed, "Course not." She assured Briana before picking her up, "Alright boys I'm going to bring my sisters to school. Start packing! And I'll be back to help as soon as I can."

Jack walked around Toothiana and pecked her cheek, "Yeah right."

"With coffee!" She promised.

Aster nodded, "Be good ladies."

Just then, a car honked its horn from outside.

Tanya whipped her pony tail back with a wink, "I can't promise anything."

Toothiana pouted, "Where are you going?"

"I'm getting a ride."

Jack whistled as he glanced out the window, "A nice ride too."

Toothiana went to look out the window as well, but stopped when she heard the front door shut, "Tanya!"

Aster and Jack glanced at one another. They then watched as the last of the girls left the apartment. Aster could only shake his head as Jack chuckled, "You see she has two cell phones now?"

"Two different cars picking her up for school too."

Jack frowned, "Playing with fire."

Aster pat Jack's shoulder, "She'll be apples."

He then headed for his apartment to pack.

"I don't speak kangaroo." Jack teased before following after him.

Tanya hopped into a white 3.2 Mondial Ferrari convertible. Toothiana rushed towards the curb, but the car sped away. The hood was down, which allowed Tooth to catch a glimpse of the older boy driving. His hair was shoulder length and blonde, with darker hair on his eyebrows and goatee. A bright red shirt opened up partly at the top; to reveal some of his chest. He also had sunglasses on to hide his eyes.

Toothiana didn't like that, "Sunglasses? Really? It's not even bright out!"

The twins glanced at each other before looking back to their older sister. B.T tried to mimic the sound the Ferrari made as Tina shook her head. She knew more than she let on. Older kids and adults acted as if she was too young to understand things. Yet, she noticed the two cell phones and the two different voices on each end. She also noticed the two different cars, and the very different boys that owned each.

Tina was young, but she wasn't stupid.

"He looked like a senior." Toothiana said in a huff, "Is he a senior? How long has this been going on?"

"About…" Ana began.

Anna finished, "Two weeks now?"

Toothiana shook her head, "Come on…the bus is coming."

The twins were the only sisters that took a public school bus. After Toothiana watched them get on, she left and walked Tina and Briana to their school. Tina dazed off a bit as B.T hummed a song to herself. Toothiana was lost in thought, and worried about both Tatiana and Tanya. It seemed the two barely spoke to her anymore.

Briana saw their school up ahead and ran towards it. Toothiana mumbled something under her breath before chasing after the tiny girl. Tina smiled weakly at them. She then glanced around.

Toothiana caught her baby sister. Briana giggled as Toothiana smiled and pretended to fly her around. But, once she saw B.T friends, she set her down and allowed her to run over to them. She waved, told her to have a good day, and then went to leave. Toothiana paused, however, when she spotted Tina.

Normally, Tina would be off with her own friends. Though, today, the girls didn't walk over to Tina or vice versa. Tina, instead, gripped down on the strap of her backpack. The young girl looked anxious as she looked around.

"Everything alright?"

Tina flinched, only to sigh.

"U-um…yeah. You can go now."

Toothiana frowned briefly, "Alright…Have a good day at school."

Tina nodded and waved goodbye to her eldest sister. Her eyes shot up and away, as she spotted someone over by the large tree. With her hands behind her back, she walked over to the boy. His hair was dark and always stood up. She liked his blue eyes, and the fact that he always wore a red hoodie.

The boy reminded her a lot of Jack.

"Do you see anything today?" She asked; it had become a routine question.

The boy, known as Norman, turned to face her. Tina was the only person in his class that didn't tease him. It was hard transferring schools, but even harder when you were considered different.

"I did on my way here. Nothing right now."

A few kids walked over to the tree. Their grins left a sour taste in Tina's mouth. She glared at them threateningly, but the older kids didn't seem fazed by her.

"Talkin' to a dead squirrel there, Normie?"

Tina moved in front of the boy, "Leave him alone."

One of the boys knocked Tina down to the ground. Norman's eyes widened a first, only to fall into an angered glare. He clenched his fists tightly.

"Whatcha gonna do, ghost boy?"

"Hey!" Toothiana rushed over.

The older boys ran away laughing.

Toothiana helped Tina up, "Are you okay?"

Tina nodded weakly.

"Good. Forget the principal; I'll deal with those little punks myself."

"I told you not to talk to me."

Tina froze. Slowly, she looked Norman's way. His words hurt her, "N-norman…"

"Just stay away from me!" He shouted before running off.

Tina's eyes watered. Toothiana saddened as she brushed the dirt off her sister's dress. She tried to fix her pigtails, and then wiped Tina's new found tears.

"You should…you should have minded your own business, Toothie!"

"Tina Marie Tull."

Toothiana's mommy voice came out; this caused Tina to wince slightly. It silenced her, but didn't stop the girl from crying more. Toothiana's face softened. Then, her arms wrapped around her younger sister's frame.

"It's alright Teenie…Your friend is just trying to protect you. Trust me, Tina. He just…doesn't want you to get bullied with him."

"I-I don't care."

"Well he does." She then pulled away to wipe her tears again, "Just talk to him. Do you want me to talk to your teacher about it? The principal?"

Tina shook her head no and wiped the wetness from her face.

"Okay…but if it continues you have to tell me, got it?"

"I-I will."

Toothiana smiled, "Good girl. Now get going. You're gonna be late."

Tina nodded weakly in response. She then went to leave, but stopped short. Toothiana stood up straight as Tina turned back around, "I'm…sorry for yelling at you."

"Don't worry about it."

When Toothiana smiled, Tina smiled back.

*"You got a lot of crap here, Bunny."

Aster rolled his eyes, "Just pact Frost."

"Hmm…"

"What?"

Jack grinned.

"What's with the face, Frostie? You're freakin' me out, mate."

"A race."

Aster raised his eyebrow, "Race?"

Jack nodded then pointed to the boxes, "Let's see who can pack the fastest before Tooth gets back."

"You wanna race a rabbit, mate?" Aster smirked, "You're on."

Jack shoved random things into empty boxes. Aster, on the other hand, was particular with what went where. Jack laughed at his progress, but when he was unable to close one of his boxes, he cursed under his breath.

"Havin' trouble there, pretty boy?"

"You think I'm pretty? Bunny! I'm flattered."

Aster never rolled his eyes as much as he did when Jack was around.

"Careful there, rabbit. Don't wanna get them stuck that way, do ya?"

Aster scoffed, "Déjà vu."

The two continued with their little game until Toothiana arrived. She panted lightly, as if she had been running, and handed both boys their coffee. Aster waved his hand to her; as if to say no thanks. However, the race was over and all the boxes were packed.

"What took ya so long, Tooth?"

Jack pecked Toothiana on the cheek, but frowned when she frowned.

"A group of kids pushed Tina."

"What?!"

"Are they still alive?"

Toothiana pouted, "Yes."

"I'm surprised." Aster said lifting a box, "Want me to take care of it?"

Jack handed his coffee back to his girlfriend before picking up a box himself. Toothiana followed the boys out of the apartment and towards the staircase. Ever since the incident, neither Jack nor Tooth could use an elevator again.

"I wanted to," She began, "But Tina didn't want me to. I think she wants to handle it herself."

Jack nodded, "That's very brave of her."

"They were boys, Jack. _Older _boys."

Jack exchanged looks with Aster then spoke, "Where's her school?"

"I'm driving." Aster added.

Toothiana laughed warmly, "Stay out of it you two. You'll end up getting yourselves arrested." There was a pause, "Sorry Bunny."

Aster led the way out of the building and over to his parked jeep, "I didn't reach bookings so it didn't count."

"I always hated how tight they put the cuffs on."

Toothiana nearly dropped the tray of coffee, "You've been arrested before? What for? Why haven't you told me this?"

"Uh oh." Aster teased, opening the trunk for all the boxes.

Jack chuckled defensively, "Stupid reasons! Nothing serious. And I guess it never came up?"

Toothiana eyed him suspiciously, "What else don't I know Jackson?"

"Full name. Ouch."

Jack glared at Aster before turning his attention back over to Tooth, "You know everything Tooth. Really."

Toothiana eyed him up and down. She then smiled playfully and clung to his arm, "I'm watching you Snowflake."

Jack smirked, "You like what you see?"

Aster fake gagged, which caused the two to laugh.

"So…when are the Tull sisters moving?"

"I'll start packing once we finish helping you. My sisters promised to pack after school, so we'll be all ready to go later tonight."

Aster headed back in for more boxes, "Still can't believe you're moving out into the boonies."

Jack frowned, "Don't remind me."

"It's only two hours away! We're just outside the city."

"Still too far." Jack said sadly, but with some playfulness to it.

Toothiana giggled.

"You two are givin' me diabetes. Stop."

"Aww~ Bunny wants a girlfriend!"

Aster scoffed, "No thank you."

"There's no one you like?" Toothiana asked while swaying.

"E-eh…not really."

"You stuttered! That means yes!" She swooned.

"So…who's the lucky girl?" Jack asked with little conviction.

Aster frowned. He went to speak but his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. With a quick glance he checked the text message. Jack and Tooth were still waiting for a response but he only shoved the phone away, "Know what? I got the rest. Thanks for helpin' guys."

Jack cocked his eyebrow up as Toothiana pouted, "But I want to know!"

Aster spun a pair of keys around his finger, "Catch ya later."

Toothiana sighed, "Fiiiine~ I'll come over tomorrow to see the new place! Have it clean for me." She said with a wink, and then handed him his coffee.

Aster chuckled, "Will do."

Jack flashed Aster a smile, "Don't wait up."

He then moved his arm around Toothiana's waist. She shivered, but moved into him some. Aster watched the two leave for Tooth's apartment. Once they were gone, his eyes narrowed and he headed back towards his jeep.

O_n my way_, he texted back to Tatiana.

Toothiana giggled as she hurried to the futon. Jack shut the door behind them. He raised his eyebrow once Tooth hid under the covers, "Hmm…wonder where my girlfriend went."

Toothiana tried to stifle her giggles with her hands, but to no avail.

"Maybe she left me. Oh well! Better sit down and watch all the television I want then."

Toothiana gasped when she felt someone fall on top of her. Jack grinned wickedly as he tickled her through the blankets. Tooth laughed uncontrollably and kicked around. Jack grunted as he attempted to catch her feet.

"GIVE IN."

"N-N-NEVER!"

Toothiana laughed more and more. Soon, her voice could barely come out. She hated being tickled, but she didn't mind as much when it was Jack doing the tickling. She just worried about accidentally hitting him too hard.

"J-jack! Stoooop!"

Jack pulled the covers off her, "You like it." He teased before ticking her skin.

Toothiana blushed hard. She shifted from side to side trying to move away. Jack grabbed hold of her when she tried to fall off the futon. A squeak slipped out of Tooth's mouth. Jack loved hearing her squeak.

But there was something he liked hearing more.

Their bodies rocked against each other with Jack now on top of the petite girl. Her laughter was so soft and sweet. He wanted to hear more of her. Slowly, his eyelids lowered and his hands moved to pin her arms down. Toothiana felt the atmosphere shift and relaxed some. Her eyes stared deeply into his. There was a moment where the two just looked at one another. Toothiana didn't need to ask. Jack watched her eyes closely. She told him in a hidden language what to do next, and so he did it.

He kissed her.

They were there, alone, for the first time in a long time.

There was that longing of course. The two had spoken about it once, but there was no concrete answer. Jack never knew what to do in situations like this. His body burned for hers in a way he didn't quite understand. And it scared him. It scared him, because he feared he would lose her if he gave in to it.

However, Toothiana never responded poorly. In fact, she pushed for things to enhance. He wondered if he should ask her. Though, he also didn't want to ruin the moment. He was left valuable to her. Jack would only go as far as she would let him. Their kisses always heated up. They always threatened to go over to the other side, but always remained close to the edge. Jack saw the line and he was careful not to cross it.

But he wanted to.

Oh, how he wanted to.

A knock on the door ceased all possibilities. Jack grunted into their kiss as Toothiana gasped. He lifted up slightly, and she followed suit. The two stare at one other before Jack would allow her to move off the couch. Toothiana fixed herself quickly and hurried to the door. Jack wanted to accompany her, but he had to keep the blankets over his yearning.

"Who is it?" Toothiana asked breathlessly.

"Detective Black."

Jack's body tightened, "…that voice…"

"Detective?" She questioned.

_**Don't scream. You'll wake the neighbors.**_

Jack shot up, "Don't open the door!"

Toothiana's hand flinched away from the door knob. She went to look behind her and at Jack, but the door opened. Jack rushed over and pulled Toothiana away. He moved in front of her protectively with narrow eyes. Tooth gasped and clung to Jack once she saw the man.

The so called detective looked almost identical to Pitch.

"Is there a problem here?" He asked flatly.

Jack's body loosened slightly. Though the man looked and sounded like Pitch, somehow, he wasn't Pitch. Toothiana gripped down on Jack's shoulders. She was still unaware of this discovery.

"Why…do you look like him?" Jack asked right away.

The detective arched his eyebrow then sighed, "Oh…right. My name is Kozmotis Black. I'm not the man you think I am."

"B-but you…" Toothiana shook her head, "You look just like him!"

"Pitch is my brother." He confirmed.

Ana and Anna flashed to her mind as Toothiana spoke lowly, "…twins…"

Kozmotis revealed his badge to them, "That's right."

Jack was relieved but still guarded, "Why are you here? Your brother was arrested. He's in prison…"

"That's exactly why I'm here."

Jack felt Toothiana hold in her breath, so he spoke for her.

"Why are you here then?"

The detective's eyelids lowered, "Because he's not."

"W-what?"

"Pitch escaped."


	3. Guardian Angels

"Can I ask you about Pitch?"

Tatiana's eyes widened at the boy, but he remained firm with his question. His bright eyes seemed to have peered into her soul for answers. Tatiana felt her body tense and herself slowly back up, "H-how do you know about that?!"

He frowned.

For a moment, the two simply stared at one another. Tatiana waited for him to answer her, unbeknownst to her that he was still waiting for her to answer him. Then, he looked down the block and at the arriving bus. Without another word, the older boy put his hands in his pockets, and walked away.

Tatiana watched him leave. She stared blankly until the bus stopped near her. Once on the bus, she walked towards the back, and remained there. Her mind, however, lingered on the light haired boy. All she could think about was the question he had asked her. She wanted to know who he was, and why he wanted to know about Pitch, but he was gone.

The fact that she may never see him again bothered her.

Tatiana took out her cell phone and read over Aster's text from earlier. She then responded and waited for his reply. It took longer than she liked but, once he responded, she felt safer.

The bus soon passed her stop. Tatiana stayed on for a few more stops before getting off. When she did, she looked for a forest green jeep. Aster stood outside his vehicle drinking coffee. He parked across the street from the bus stop.

Tatiana walked over to him shyly, "I feel stupid."

Aster lowered his cup, "Why? What's going on?"

Tatiana rubbed her arm, "There was a boy…"

Aster raised his eyebrow.

"He asked me about Pitch." She finally said.

"He what? Where? What did he look like?"

Tatiana held her arms, "At the bus stop outside our building. He was tall and lanky with platinum hair."

Aster set his coffee down on the hood of his jeep. He then placed both his hands on Tatiana's shoulders. Her skin jumped from his touch, but she quickly relaxed into him.

"I dunno who this guy is, sheila. But he won't hurt you. I promise."

Her eyes couldn't hold his gaze. She was forced to look downward and at the tips of her boots, "It's stupid. We're moving soon a-and he was kind of nice…"

"Ey, it's not stupid. I'm glad you texted me."

Tatiana felt her cheeks burn up, "I-I'm glad I did too…thanks for coming."

Aster pulled his hands away, "anytime." He said, flashing her a smile. He then noticed how shy she was getting and grew slightly nervous himself, "You uh…need a lift?"

Tatiana only nodded in response.

"Want my coffee? I barely drink the stuff. Dunno why your sister even bought me it."

Aster reached back over for the cup now. Tatiana recalled him taking a sip when she first arrived. She stared at the cup intently, which seemed odd. But all she could think about was how his lips touched the rip of the cup. Aster made a face, and was about to toss it, when Tatiana stopped him. He then chuckled and handed her the coffee before heading back into his jeep.

"Hop in."

Tatiana blushed as she took a sip, and then slipped inside the passenger seat.

The two didn't talk at first. Aster drove with hints of road rage here and there. Tatiana drank his coffee quietly, blushing the entire time. Aster glanced her way a few times. It was as if he wanted to ask her something but couldn't find the words. Tatiana caught his gaze every now and then but also didn't say anything.

Finally, at a red light, Aster spoke.

"Where were you headed? I can take you there instead of home."

"Therapy." She replied dryly, "And it's alright. I want to go home."

Aster frowned, "That so…"

Tatiana stayed quiet and Aster sighed, "There a reason you're lyin' to me, sheila?"

She froze so he continued, "Tooth told me you don't have therapy today and I already know you dropped out of school. So…where were you headed again?"

He watched her eyelids lower, even when the light changed. Aster ignored the honking and only drove when she spoke, "I-I…" He could tell it was difficult for her to talk about it, so he pulled over the first chance he got.

"Please don't tell anyone." Her voice cracked.

He nearly flinched from her watering eyes, "T-tati I didn't-" He didn't mean to upset her.

"Self defense."

Aster blinked, "Huh?"

Tatiana's blurry eyes stared deep into the coffee below her, "I haven't been going to therapy. I stopped going entirely and go to self defense classes instead."

"Seriously? How are you even affording that?"

"I-I uh…have a part time job."

Aster whistled, "Well I'll be gobsmacked. Where?"

"A coffee shop in the city. Please don't tell Toothiana. Or anyone."

"Tati…"

Tatiana's cheeks puffed up. She turned to face him and even leaned in. Aster wasn't used to Tatiana being so comfortable with their personal space, this caused him to blush. She was blushing as well, but she was determined.

"Promise?"

"Wha?"

Tatiana huffed, "Promise me you won't tell my sisters."

Aster frowned briefly then met her challenging look with a look of his own, "Fine. But I don't have to like it."

Tatiana smiled and moved back into her seat, "Thank you."

"Yeahyeah…so, self defense eh?"

Tatiana played with a strand of her hair, "Y-yeah."

"We should spare sometime."

"R-really?"

Aster smiled, "Yeah. My apartment will be empty tonight. Wanna then?"

Tatiana's face turned red. She knew Aster wasn't that kind of guy. That he was honorable and really wanted to spare. Yet, her mind couldn't help but think perverse things, "I-I would like that."

"Ace!"

Aster seemed excited about their spare date, this made Tatiana happy. For, she went from barley being able to look at Aster, to spending one on one time with him.

"You hungry?"

The question caught Tatiana off guard, "Hm? Oh. I mean…I guess…are you?"

Aster turned the jeep off and pointed across the street.

"Never been there. Wanna try it?"

Tatiana hid her face in her coffee cup, but nodded yes shyly. Aster got out and waited for her to cross the street with him. He put his keys in his pocket and left his hand inside. Tatiana watched his free hand dangle at his side; a part of her yearned to touch it. She flinched, however, when he turned to face her.

"You sit down and order. I needa use it."

Tatiana stuck out her tongue, "Ew."

Aster snickered playfully, opening the door for her. She watched him head straight for the men's room, then blinked when a waitress asked her 'how many'. Tatiana blushed as she replied with 'two'. Then, explained how her _friend_ was in the washroom. The waitress flashed her a knowing smile before walking her over to an empty table.

* * *

><p>Katherine walked to school with a book under her arm and agony in her mind. It had been years since her ordeal with Pitch. Yet, till this day, she still had nightmares about him. Her foster parents tried moving multiple times. They tried therapy and hobbies. However, nothing seemed to work. The only thing Katherine enjoyed doing was reading. Sometimes, she would even read to the children down at the orphanage or the elderly at the old folks home.<p>

This was her seventh move in less than two years. She was now in her junior year of high school and fitting in was tough. Being in an all girls school didn't make it any easier. And after Pitch's arrest eight months ago, old wounds were staring to reemerge.

She couldn't believe he was in her city the entire time. That, at any given moment, he could have kidnapped her again. Her adoptive parents wanted to move right away, but Katherine surprised them. She didn't want to move. Finally, Pitch was caught and she lived in the city where that became possible.

Though, the other girls at school found out about Katherine's past. Some kept it to themselves, while others used it to tease her. The bullying never lasted long for Katherine had a friend.

A scary friend.

"Hey Katherine~"

She heard a voice speak from behind her, but heard multiple footsteps.

"Wait up!"

"Let's walk to school together."

"Whatcha got there?"

Katherine closed her brown eyes while walking. The girls sounded nice, didn't they? They didn't seem malicious in any way shape or form. They never started off that way at least. No one was there to defend her. She thought about answering them; snapping at them. Katherine wanted to speak up for herself but kept quiet. She thought ignoring them was her best option.

She was wrong.

"Come on now." One said as she grabbed the book out from under her.

"Hey!" Her silence was broken.

"What's this? Fairy tales? Really? Ha! How old are you?"

Katherine glared, "Give it back."

The girl looked to her friends and laughed, "Or what?"

Katherine clenched her fists as she stared at the girls. Each of them eyed her with smug looks on their pretty little faces. She spotted her book and lunged for it, but the girl moved out of the way, and watched as Katherine hit the pavement below.

They laughed at her.

"Why would anyone wanna kidnap you? You're pathetic."

Katherine's eyes grew wide. She didn't know how to take in such words. They merely remained floating around her being; forever lost in a purgatory of emotions.

"HEY!"

The laughter stopped.

Though she was small, her foot steps were heavy. Her sky blue eyes peered ahead in a sharp and deadly glare. Astrid, was her name. Katherine knew her as her friend, but to all others, she was known as "The Dragon" or "Stormfly".

The group of girls revealed their fear as Katherine could only smile at her friend. Astrid flashed her a quick and tiny smile, and then turned her attention back on the female bullies. The girls moved backwards. Astrid moved forward. They then ran. But Astrid ran too. They didn't get far, as the Scandinavian girl lunged over and at them. She attacked without mercy, and was only stopped when Katherine literally pried her away.

The girls stumbled back onto their feet and rushed away.

"Yeah that's right RUN!"

Katherine brushed the dirt off Astrid's uniform, "Astrid…"

"You okay?" The blonde asked her friend right away, "I can still chase them down. Just say the word!"

Katherine laughed weakly, "C-calm down. I'm fine. Really."

Astrid eyed her, "You sure?"

Katherine nodded, "Thank you."

Astrid sighed, letting a smile slip out. She then walked over and picked Katherine's book off the ground. "Don't mention it," and tossed it back over to her.

Katherine caught it in a fumble.

"You readin' to the kids today?"

"I-I wanted to. Now I…I'm not sure."

Astrid frowned, "Don't let those bitches get to you. That's how they win."

Katherine moved a piece of her long, wavy, brown hair out of her face and behind her ear. She glanced down briefly before nodding, "I know…"

"You wanna cut?"

Katherine's eyes shot up, "We shouldn't."

"They ruined your day already. How is school gonna make it up?"

She knew it was wrong and that they shouldn't. Although, her friend was always good at talking her out of the right thing to do anyways. And, if she was being honest with herself, she truly didn't want to go to school today. Those girls would be there and she'd have to either pretend or pull Astrid off them again. Plus, she liked hanging out with Astrid.

"Alright."

Astrid seemed surprised, "Really? Normally it would take a lot more convincing than that…"

Katherine smiled, "Really."

The tough blonde grinned, "Alright. Where to?"

Katherine's stomach grumbled. Astrid eyed her for a moment before laughing. Katherine felt embarrassed but laughed too.

"Skipped breakfast again?"

She wasn't proud of it but it was true, "Yeah…"

"Then let's eat."

Katherine followed beside her friend, "Didn't you eat breakfast?"

"Eh! I can eat again."

"You always can. You're like a Viking."

Astrid rolled her eyes playfully.

"In more ways than one." Katherine added.

The two headed into the city and to their favorite restaurant. It was called a restaurant, but the place was more like a fancy diner. Astrid spoke about this strange black cat that kept following her home. Katherine spoke about more ideas for a book to write.

"You dream about that guy again?"

Katherine nearly froze from Astrid's sudden question, "Y-you mean…"

"The one who saved you? What did you call him again?"

Katherine smiled warmly, "Nightlight."

Astrid chuckled fondly, "What a strange name to give a boy."

"W-well I didn't know what it was. And he looked so…bright. Plus it was dark and I-"

"I know the story! So…have you?"

Katherine hugged her book close to her chest, "Here and there. Did I tell you that I thought I saw him the other day?"

"Go on."

"I must have been seeing things. One minute he was there and the next he wasn't. Think I've been studying too much?"

Astrid laughed as she opened the door for them, "Probably."

Katherine sighed, "…sometimes I wonder if he was ever real. Maybe I imagined him. I was really young…"

"Oh please. He was real." She then poked her friend's forehead, "Now find us a table while I urinate."

"Lovely."

"Now, Kat." She teased before walking off.

Katherine always hated asking for a table. Not because she didn't like people, but because she was still in her uniform. It was still daylight, so clearly she skipped school. And said person would know. And she would know that said person would know.

Taking a deep breath she said, "Table for two please?"

The woman eyed her momentarily but nodded. The waitress gestured her to follow as she walked off to find an empty table. Katherine followed behind the woman. On her way she noticed a television hanging on the wall.

There was a breaking news story:

"Pitchiner Black, known infamously as Pitch, has escaped during a transfer to maximum security prison. Little information is known, only that there was some kind of car accident prior to his escape. The whereabouts of this dangerous criminal is currently unknown."

Katherine couldn't hear the rest of the news cast. Her body froze as her eyes grew wide. The waitress turned to her and asked her something. But she only stared at the screen. Without warning, Katherine screamed.

Tatiana, who had been sitting a few feet away, turned her head to the girl before looking up as well.

"No…" Was all she could say.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I made so many drawings for this story, and have nowhere to post them.**

**The struggle is real.**


End file.
